1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable chair, and more particularly to a foldable chair that is a rocking chair and is easily folded for storing or transporting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rocking chairs mostly are not foldable, so storing or transporting the rocking chairs are inconvenient. If a chair is foldable and can be used as a general chair and a rocking chair, this will satisfy users' need.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable chair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.